Extra Kapitel zu Wo warst du Robert
by Jannilein
Summary: 8. Kapitel zu dem Buch Wo warst du, Robert? Kurzgeschichte. Abgeschlossen


_Wir mussten im Deutschunterricht ein zusätzliches Kapitel zu "Wo warst du, Robert?" schreiben. In diesem Buch, reist Robert in 7 Kapiteln immer in die Vergangenheit und erlebt Abenteuer. In meinem Kapitel reist er allerdings in die Zukunft...von The Tribe ;)_

_Hoffe es gefällt euch. Meinem Deutschlehrer hat´s gefallen +gg+_

__

_**8. Reise**_

Robert schlug die Augen auf und ihm schien die Sonne ins Gesicht. Er lag noch auf dem Boden, als ein Schatten sein Gesicht traf. Robert blickte in das Gesicht eines Mädchen, dass vielleicht drei Jahre älter war als er selbst. Sie half ihm auf die Beine. Robert sah sie sich von oben bis unten an. Das fremde Mädchen trug ein rotes enges Oberteil, dass einem Korsett glich und eine schwarze Lederhose. Sie hatte lange Braids, einen schwarzen Streifen über die Augenlider gezogen und eine rote Flamme auf der Stirn.

Ihre Augen funkelten Robert an, dann aber lächelte sie und sagte zu Robert: " Hi, du bist ein Einzelkämpfer hab ich Recht? Bist du verletzt? Wie heißt du?" "Du bist ja überhaupt nicht neugierig. Ich heiße Robert und bin nicht verletzt!" Auf die Frage, ob er Einzelkämpfer sei, antwortete Robert nicht, aus dem Grund, weil er nicht wusste, was dieses Mädchen meinte. Stattdessen stellte er eine Gegenfrage. "Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Ich heiße Ebony und bin eine MallRat!" Robert sah sie nur verwirrt an. "Äh...was...was ist eine Mallrat?" Ebony sah entsetzt aus. "Du weiß nicht, wer wir MallRats sind? Du scheinst ja hinterm Mond zu leben. Aber egal. Komm einfach mal mit in die Mall! Außerdem hast du sicher hunger!" Robert nickte verlegen. "Na dann folge mir!" sagte sie und ging vorraus und Robert folgte ihr einfach.

Die beiden sprachen den ganzen Weg zur Mall kein einzigens Wort, was Robert auch ganz recht gewesen war. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, kamen sie an der Mall an. "So Robert, dass ist die Mall." sie zeigte auf ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum. Robert dachte er will sie reinlegen. "Du..du meinst dadrin wohnst du?" "Ja. Komm mit rein ich zeigs dir!" Ebony nahm Robert an die Hand und zog ihn mir hinein. Drinnen sah Robert sich um. Hier sieht es gar nicht aus, wie in einem Einkaufszentrum, dachte er. Hier war gar nichts los, keine Laute und die Läden sahen auch nicht aus, als ob es was zu kaufen gäbe. Die Fenster der Läden, die wahrscheinlich gar keine waren, waren mit Stoffen behängt und die meisten Türen waren geschlossen.

Die Treppe rauf, waren Stühle und Bänke um ein paar Tische gestellt. Auf den Stühlen saßen sieben Personen. Fünf Jugendliche und zwei kleinere Kinder.

Robert erschrak als Ebony schrie: " Hey Leute. Kommt mal runter, ich will euch jemanden vorstellen!" Sie kamen runter. Ein blonder Junge küsste Ebony zur Begrüßung. "Leute, das ist Robert. Robert, dass sind meine besten Freunde: Amber und ihr Sohn Bray, Trudy und ihre süße Tochter Brady, mein Freund Jay, sein kleiner Bruder Ved und das ist Luke. Ach und dahinten kommt seine Freundin Ellie!" "Hallo!" sagte Robert schüchtern.

Die kleine Brady fragte ihre Mutter, warum Robert denn so komisch aussah. Doch Trudy antwortete nur mit "Schht!" und lächelte verlegend zu Robert, der Ebony ansah. Doch auch sie zuckte nur mit den Schulten. Amber dagegen lächelte ihn an und flüsterte zu ihm, so das es keiner mitbekam, er solle sich nichts draus machen. Amber machte auf Robert einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck. Er hatte vor, nacher mal mit Amber zu reden, denn irgendjemanden musste er sich ja anvertrauen.

Wenig später ging jeder wieder seinen eigenen Weg und Robert beschloss sich ein wenig in der Mall umzusehen. Er kam an vielen Räumen oder Läden oder wie auch immer, wie er dachte, vorbei, aber es gab ja nicht viel zu sehen, die meisten waren eh verschlossen. Robert kam an ein Zimmer, und diesesmal wirklich ein Zimmer vorbei, wo die Tür offen stand. In diesem Raum entdeckte er Amber spielend mit ihrem Sohn und der kleinen Brady. Robert klopfte an die Tür und fragte: "Darf ich?" Amber schreckte hoch. "Ähm...ja klar, komm rein!" "Sorry", sagte Robert "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Amber lächelte. "Ist schon okay. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, dass hier jemand außer mir und Trudy und natürlich den kleinen jemand drin ist!" Robert nickte verständnisvoll.

"Du und Trudy, ihr seht noch recht jung aus. Wie alt seit ihr und wie alt die kleinen?"

" Trudy ist neunzehn, Brady vier. Ich bin achtzehn und mein kleiner Bray ist anderthalb Jahre!" Robert nickte wieder.

Schweigen trat ein. Robert sah Brady beim spielen zu. Amber war diejenige, die das Schweigen brach. "Robert, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, oder Fragen hast, dann kannst du ruhig mit mir reden. Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab!" Robert war froh, diese Worte von Amber zu hören. Und es sprudelte auch gleich alles aus ihm raus. Die ganze Geschichte, wie er hierher kam und was er erlebt hat. Amber hörte ihm geduldig zu. Zum Schluss sagte er dann: "Ich würde gerne wissen..." "Wo und in welcher Zeit du bist!" wurde er von Amber unterbrochen. "Ja, und warum es hier keine Erwachsenen gibt."

Amber nickte. "Also. Du bist hier im Jahr 2010 in Neuseeland. Vor fünf Jahren ist ein schrecklicher Virus ausgebrochen, der alle Erwachsenen getötet hat. Und auch Jugendliche. Aber davon nciht soviele, weil wir ein Gegenmittel gefunden haben. Heute exestiert der Virus nicht mehr. Und wir haben auch wieder warmes Wasser, genug zu Essen und seit kurzem wieder Strom." "Und früher, also vor fünf Jahren, habt ihr euch in Gruppen oder Stämme geteilt, anstatt zusammen zuhalten. Und deswegen habt ihr auch diese komischen Bemalungen." Amber nickte. "Du hast ja auch sicher bemerkt, dass Jay und Ved nicht zu diesem Stamm gehören. Eigentlich gehören sie zu den Technos. Aber da Jay mit Ebony und Ved mit Cloe zusammen sind, und wir uns nun endlich nicht mehr mit ihnen bekriegen sind die beiden meistens hier. Den Technos haben wir auch zu verdanken, dass wir wieder Strom und fließend warmes Wasser haben."

Das tut gut mal mit jemanden darüber zu rden, der einen nicht für verrückt hält, dachte Robert. Aber ist ja klar, sie haben ja selbst alle viel durchgemacht.

Robert lauschte den Worten von Amber so gespannt, dass er gar nciht mitbekam, dass Brady sich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, und eingeschlafen war.

Amber lächelte ihn an. "Wenn du willst, kann ich dich ein bisschen umstylen!" "Ja klar warum nciht!" Robert war begeistert. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Hier gefiel es ihm. Hier wollte er nicht mehr weg. Amber holte ein paar Sachen aus einem Schrank und viel Schminkzeug. "Achso, aber wenn die Glocke läutet, dann erschreck dich nicht, denn dann gibt es Essen. Dann wirst du auch alle anderen kennen lernen. Ich bin gespannt was sie zu deinem neuem Outfit sagen werden." Sie lächelte.

Sie war gerade fertig, als die Glocke läutete.

Robert wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Er machte die Augen auf und sah die Zimmerdecke. Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Er wurde vom klingeln seines Weckers geweckt. Es war sein Zimmer. Und das war alles nur ein Traum. Aber viel zu real, dachte er. Doch erzählen würde er keinem davon, denn sonst würden ihn die Leute in die Psychatrie einweisen.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
